1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of hairpieces. In particular, the invention is concerned with a hairpiece including a foundation having a central portion and a circumscribing flap and further including an apron extending from the lower face of the foundation adjacent the flap and circumscribing a portion of the central area. The apron includes slits for receiving hair therethrough from adjacent a bald area on a person's head for anchoring the hairpiece on the bald area. The flap folds over and covers the apron with adhesive therebetween to hold the hair received through the slits in the anchoring position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of hairpieces, the prior art discloses a variety of techniques for holding a hairpiece in position on a bald area on a person's head. Some of these techniques are not appropriate for all circumstances and others may be ineffective. Still other techniques are time consuming to implement.